1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary mechanism and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a rotary mechanism with simple structure and large rotation range and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tablet computer utilizes a touch panel to perform touch control instruction. Since operation of the touch panel does not meet a user's needs, a portable computer device combining a notebook computer host with keyboard and the touch panel arises for solving above drawbacks. Conventionally, a host module cooperatively with a hinge mechanism pivoted to the host module are utilized for supporting the touch panel, and a track is utilized for sliding the touch panel relative to the host module. For convenient operation, the rotatable touch panel is applied to the conventional notebook computer, and the related rotary mechanism includes the shaft-type mechanism and the slide-type mechanism. Structure of the conventional rotary mechanism is complicated, and rotation range of the conventional rotary mechanism is limited. As a result, it reduces convenience in operation.